


Nuestra Melodía

by Gothya



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, M/M, No Sex, Pandora Gem (Magic Kaito), Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothya/pseuds/Gothya
Summary: Lo que había empezado  como un castigo para un pequeño detective de siete años, paso a convertirse en el inicio de uno de los mejores momentos que en toda su vida a vivido...Dicen que la gente no puede olvidar nunca una melodía que tanto a apreciado o amado, mucho menos si su amor platónico la tocase...Más la vida jamás será como una la quiere o desea.¿El caso será igual que el de Shinichi?¿Podrá la música vencer el tiempo y los estatus?¿Podrán dejar de huir del miedo y de la transparente  verdad?Esta obra es Shinkai, Kaishin.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Mouri Ran & Nakamori Aoko
Kudos: 10





	1. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

\--...No Shinichi --Era lo único que decía una joven madre bastante frustrada a su hijo de siete años, quien solo podía observarla con enojo-- esta vez no tendrás lo que quieres... Te hemos consentido demasiado estos últimos días.

Esa era la voz de aquella joven madre, en donde no se encontraba rastro alguno de enojo, más bien de preocupación. 

Aquella escena era típica en la familia kudo hoy en dia; Yusaku se encontraba como siempre en su estudio buscando alguna referencia para sus libros o hablando con alguno de sus editores por cuestiones de trabajo, Yukiko se hallaba haciendo las labores domésticas o hablando con alguna amiga, y Shinichi se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo algún libro que tomo prestado del estudio de su papá, jugando soccer con sus amigos o insistiendo a su madre que le comprara algo que queria, lo cual era lo que más frecuentaba en hacer en estos días.

Mas aquella mañana del veintiuno de mayo sería diferente, el pequeño ojiazul de apenas siete años se encontraba en pleno conflicto con su madre... La razón era bastante sencilla; hace unos momentos atrás el joven pelinegro habia notado en su librería favorita el nuevo libro de Sherlock Holmes que tanto había estado esperando, pero era demasiado costoso y su mesada la había gastado hasta hace poco, además de pedirles dinero a sus padres.

Shinichi al notar la falta de dinero que nesecitaba para el libro, no lo pensó dos veces y fue directo a su casa para ayudar con su madre en alguna tarea del hogar y así le diera lo que faltaba para el libro.

Al llegar a su casa e insistirle bastante a Yukiko, ella no lo pensó dos veces mas y acepto la ayuda de su hijo quien solo le regalaba una sonrisa llena de inocencia, mientras limpiaba los trastos y acomodaba el poco desorden que se hallaba en la cocina.

Después de haber terminado con aquella tarea, Shinichi fue en busca de su madre quien se encontraba hablando por teléfono con una vieja amiga, más al ver como su hijo no la dejaba continuar hablando, prefirió despedirse de su amiga y atender a su Shinichi.

\--Hijo, ¿Que sucede? --cuestiono la ex actriz un poco enfadada por cortar su plática con su amiga, pero aun teniendo ese tono de voz bastante tranquilo y armonioso que la caracterizaba-- ¿Ya terminaste de limpiar la cocina?

\--Si mamá --Fue lo único que podía decir el ojiazul mientras se movía de un lado hacia el otro sin dejar de verla-- oye mamá ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Yukiko fulminó a su hijo con la mirada, intentando buscar las verdaderas intenciones de su hijo; pero al ver lo tierno que se veía su hijo con aquella sonrisa y con su típica interactividad que tenía, solo asintió regalándole una hermosa sonrisa para que continuará.

\--Hoy ya salió el nuevo libro de Sherlock Holmes... --exclamo algo alterado por la perdida de tiempo que generaba aquella plática.

\--Ah, si... --contesto Yukiko algo pensativa, dejando de ver a su hijo por breves momentos-- Ahora que lo mencionas el dueño de la librería que siempre visitas me dijo que ya tenía ese libro y me preguntó que si lo querías podría guardarte una copia.

\--De todas formas Shinichi-- contesto la ex actriz, regresando la mirada a su hijo quien solo la veia-- creó que no hay nada malo en que lo compres y con tu mesada bastará y sobrará para eso.

El ojiazul al escucharla no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso por lo que le pediría; el ya sabía cómo era su mamá, después de decirle que era lo que queria lo reprenderia y se negaría sin importar cuanto se lo pidiera, pero su padre al verlo desilusionado le diría que lo dejara “solo por esa ocasion” aunque él sabía que eso era siempre.

\--Pues verás... --hablaba tímido el pequeño de siete años, mientras jalaba su camisa con ambas manos por el nerviosismo-- hasta hace poco... Puede que haya gastado mi mesada... Es por eso, que... que... que

\--¿Qué? --cuestiono la mujer intentando hacer que su hijo continuará, comenzando a enojarse un poco.

\--que... me dieras el resto del dinero para el libro --Termino de decir el peligro, cerrando los ojos por puro impulso, esperando que dijera algo aquella adulta. 

Un silencio después de eso se hizo presente, dejando un ambiente incómodo para el menor quien al poco rato solo podía mirar a su madre con ojos de súplica pero sin dañar su orgullo tan altanero.

\--No... --Fue lo único que escucho el ojiazul, pero esas palabras no habían salido de la boca de su madre, aquella voz solo género una leve corriente de miedo en toda su médula espinal.

Nunca creyó escuchar aquella palabra salir de la boca de su padre y más si era para el, aquello ocasionó una pequeña decepción por parte del niño que no dejo notar pero si se lograba sospechar.

\--Yusaku... --musito su esposa, quien solo podía verlo sorprendida; era muy rara la vez que se oponía a lo que quería su hijo y más si era sobre misterios o alguna cosa que le favoreciera intelectualmente.

Aquel escritor no observo en ningún momento a su esposa, no quería quitarle ningún ojo de encima a su único hijo; para Yusaku su hijo lo era todo, estaba dispuesto a hacer todo y darle todo con tal de verlo feliz, pero tampoco quería dañarlo y convertirlo en un egocéntrico. Es por eso; que se había prometido hasta hace poco en ser más duro con el y está era lo oportunidad perfecta para eso.

\--Si de verdad quieres ese libro, tendrás que trabajar para ganartelo--declaro el escritor con su típica sonrisa llena de orgullo sin dejar aun de mirar a su hijo-- desde un inicio creí que tu mesada era demasiado alta, lo había dejado pasar... Pero en esta ocasión no, así que ya me escuchaste Shinichi.

El pequeño ojiazul solo hecho un bufido de cansancio y salió corriendo de la sala de estar para ir directo hacia la calle intentando comprender el nuevo comportamiento de sus padres e intentar contener las lágrimas que se aproximaban en sus ojos.


	2. Capitulo 2

\-------------------------------------♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠-----------------------------------

Al ver a su único hijo correr y salir por aquella gran puerta, ambos adultos sintieron un ligero dolor en el pecho. No era normal prohibirle algo a su hijo; es más, en sus siete años de vida ambos pueden contar con una mano que cosas no le han permitido y eso solo era por unos momentos porque luego el ojiazul los terminaba convenciendo.

Sabían que él no tenía la culpa, ellos tenían toda la culpa de esto. El ser su primer hijo, ocasionó que fueran bastante permisivos con el y obviamente el infante nunca notaría que lo estaban lastimando aunque esa no fuera su intención.

\--Yusaku... --musito con una voz un tanto quebradiza la ex-actriz, rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había creado-- ¿No crees que fuimos...?

\--No --dijo el escritor, prediciendo lo que su amada esposa diría-- se que ahora shinichi no lo entiende, pero sabe que nosotros no haríamos nada para perjudicarlo...

Aquello aún no lograba tranquilizar completamente a Yukiko, sentía una fuerte necesidad de ir tras su hijo, abrazarlo y decirle cuánto lo quería, además de comprarle aquello como disculpa; más también pensaba en la posibilidad de que su hijo consiga lo que quiere sin que estén ellos dos. Ambas ideas la estresaban; no sabía que era lo que debía hacer, seguir su instinto de madre e ir tras él o ser dura y así poder hacer más independiente a su hijo.

Se encontraba tan centrada en su propia mente, que al sentir la mano de Yusaku tocarle el hombro con delicadeza para tranquilizarla no pudo evitar asustarse un poco.

La castaña después de ver de quién se trataba la mano en su hombro comenzó a calmarse y dirigió la mirada a su esposo, quien le regalaba una mirada llena de paz que lograba apasiguar algunas de sus preocupaciones.

\--No te preocupes... --Completo el escritor, soltando su hombro con delicadeza mientras regresaba a su estudio a terminar su trabajo-- Shinichi estará bien, ya verás que encontrará una forma.

Mientras tanto; un joven pelinegro se encontraba meciéndose en un columpio de su parque favorito con una mirada llena de melancolía y tristeza.

Se encontraba bastante pensativo; no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que había sucedido. En el fondo, muy en el fondo creía que era solo una broma por parte de sus dos progenitores, pero al ver a su padre con esa mirada llena de seriedad, todas sus teorías se esfumaban.

Shinichi era muy joven, el puede tener un gran coeficiente pero también a veces era muy fácil confundirlo y usar lo que sabía en su contra. Ese era uno de esos momentos; ¿sus padres querían desafiarlo y ver si consigue todo solo o solo que implore, que suplique dañando asi a su preciado orgullo?

\--Shinichi... --dijo una niña de su edad llegando al parque, sacándolo del trance --¿Cómo estás?

El ojiazul al oír a aquella voz, reconoció de inmediato que se trataba nada más ni nada menos que su mejor amiga Ran; así que elevó la mirada y comenzó a mecerse de una manera más rápida, fingiendo que nada le sucedía con una de sus típicas sonrisas que tanto lo caracterizaban.

\--hola Ran --comento sin dejar de mirar a su amiga, pensando en la posibilidad de que ella podía solucionar su problema-- oye ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

\--Ya lo hiciste --Sonrio carismática la joven de siete años; haciendo que su amigo la mirará enojado e incrédulo, mientras se dejaba de mecer para detenerse por completo-- bueno, bueno... Dime ¿Que sucede?

Al principio él menor se sentía bastante atemorizado por contarle lo sucedido con sus padres, ella tenía una imagen de él y si se lo comentaba todo como había sucedido posiblemente Ran ya no le vería como antes.

\--Pues verás... --titubeaba el ojiazul, bajando del columpio para caminar siendo seguido por su amiga --Tengo un amigo que quiere comprar un nuevo juguete pero su mesada se la gasto toda y sus padres no le quisieron ayudar.

\--Asi que... ¿Es el típico niño mimado? --Solto la joven sin delicadeza, cosa que hizo enojar al menor --Ahora solo falta que me digas, que después de eso el chico salió corriendo de ahí y se fue a buscar una razón al comportamiento de sus padres.

Ese pequeño comentario que había sido en broma, termino por ocasionarle un pequeño escalofrío en la parte superior de la columna, que sólo logró cubrir bajo una risa un tanto nerviosa que la azabache noto.

\--Vaya, así que además hizo eso --canturreo la joven, caminando a su lado --¿Y quién es? Tu rara vez te juntas con alguien mas o llamas a alguien amigo en vez de usar su nombre.

Al escuchar tal observacion, su mente comenzaba a insultarse por la obviedad y la tontería que había hecho; el había olvidado que Ran, aparte de tener una gran fuerza es sumamente lista y eso se notaba en la plática que tenían, ella al conocer tan bien a su amigo era fácil de reconocer si mentía o no.

Dicho eso; el ambiente comenzó a tensarse de una manera bastante acelerada, todo ocasionado por el aspirante a detective. Mientras el buscaba alguna mentira confiable y que pudiera calmarla, ella aumentaba su curiosidad y según ella la posibilidad de que su teoría fuera correcta.

Antes de que el ojiazul pudiera responder, Ran solo sonrió de una manera un poco arrogante y le dijo sin miedo alguno:

\--No tienes porque mentirme Shinichi --Aquello solo puso más nervioso a su amigo, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima-- si es algun familiar tuyo, solo dímelo.

\--¿Eh? --Solto el chico, quien solo lograba mirarla incrédulo.

\--Si... tu te refieres a algún familiar --Sonrio con su clásica sonrisa, creyendo que su deducción era correcta --podria ser un primo o algo así. Y bien ¿Quién es?

Shinichi solo pudo desconectarse de la realidad por un segundo, la creía muy lista con un poder de deducción idéntico al de él pero era todo lo contrario...

\--¿Eh? ... --contesto ingenuo aún al comentario, pero al no ver respuesta solo continuo-- ah, si... Es mi primo, se llama... Nichishi 

\--Que nombre tan más raro, pero si tú te llamas Shinichi --Declaro la niña, tranquilizando a su amigo, además de lograr enfadarlo por burlarse de su nombre-- en fin; tal vez mi papá nos ayude, hoy llega temprano de su trabajo ¿Qué opinas?

Hasta donde el ojiazul recordaba, el padre de Ran era un agente de la policía demasiado bueno, tal vez si le sería de ayuda, pero aún sin mencionar el verdadero nombre de la persona que le pediría ayuda.

\--Si, vamos...


	3. Capitulo 3

\------------------------♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠------------------------------

El padre de Ran siempre fue una gran interrogante en la cabeza del aprendiz a detective... Kogoro formaba parte de la policía japonesa en la jurisdicción de asesinatos, cosa que a él siempre le había gustado... Lo que más le llamaba la atención del padre de Ran, era su forma tan calmada y elocuaz de ser y ademas de desempeñar su trabajo, que a veces no creía que fuera parte de la policía.

\--¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Ya llegué! --grito la joven azabache cerrando la puerta, después de dejar pasar a su amigo --deben estar en la sala, ven sígueme.

Ambos ojiazul caminaron a la sala de estar, notando el calmado ambiente que ese lugar tenía. Ahí se encontraba tanto Eri y Kogoro terminando de colocar la comida en la mesa para almorzar; además de estar platicando con sus típicas sonrisas que lograban tranquilizar a cualquiera.

El ambiente en que crecía Ran a veces le ocasionaba ciertos celos al azabache; ya que aunque los padres de Shinichi le mostraban su cariño y apoyo, siempre se encontraba envueltos de trabajo o reuniones, que a veces dejaban a Shinichi a un lado, cosa que hasta hace poco le comenzó a molestar.

\--hola Ran --dijo Eri recibiéndola con su típico beso en la frente --Justo estábamos por terminar de poner la mesa... Tu padre tuvo un trabajo bastante sencillo así que llegó temprano, pero yo me tengo que ir a atender a uno de mis clientes.

La ojiazul solo asintió y sonrió, más no duró mucho al recordar lo que había pasado --ah, es cierto... --exclamo con un poco de torpeza, dirigiendo su mirada a Shinichi y regresandola a su madre --oye papá, shinichi y yo queremos hablar contigo.

Aquella frase descolocó a ambos adultos, sonaba bastante serio y la forma en que ambos los veían solo aumentaba su incertidumbre. Kogoro solo guardo silencio y los miro, dando a entender que los escuchaba.

\--Disculpe... --Solto Shinichi antes que Ran, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos del detective aunque viéndose un poco avergonzado-- ¿puede ser en privado?.

Eri inmediatamente capto la obvia indirecta y fue a terminar de tomar sus cosas y salir de la sala de estar. Al estar afuera; la abogada estaba bastante confundida, a veces el hijo del matrimonio de los Kudo podía ser tan infantil como un típico niño de su edad y en otras ocasiones podría asegurar que ese niño parecía más un adulto apunto de declarar una horrenda situación; y ese era uno de esos casos.

Después de ver a la castaña retirarse ambos jóvenes solo soltaron un suspiro lleno de cansancio por la tensión contenida. Más aquel descanso no duró mucho porque aún tenían que lidiar con el padre de Mouri.

Kogoro fue directo al sofá y tomando una posición más cómoda, regreso la vista a aquel dúo y dijo:

\--y bien... ¿Que sucede?

La niña al ver a su padre tan serio, comenzó a temblar y a titubear un poco frente a ambos, su padre rara vez se enojaba con ella pero eso no quitaba que le tuviera miedo cuando se portaba así.

\--Shinichi... --Fue lo único que soltó la joven, dejando al mencionado confundido-- quiere decirte algo.--Dicho eso dejo de enfrentar a su padre y se escondió detrás de la espalda de su mejor amigo, esperando que todo termine rapido o al menos mejore.

El ojiazul solo miraba incrédulo a la niña, no era tan difícil hacerle frente a su padre, su madre era otra cosa. Aún recuerda varias veces en que aquella abogada les daba una gran reprimienda solo por llegar tarde o porque Ran volvía con alguno que otro raspón.

\--Queremos pedirle... --decia el niño más fue interrumpido

\--¿Dinero? --cuestiono irónico el adulto --creo que ya sabrán mi respuesta.

Ambos al oírlo negaron con la cabeza sorprendiendo a Kogoro. Shinichi al ver su semblante no pudo evitar sonreír y decir a Ran que su padre ya no tenía esa mirada de enojo (que más bien era de seriedad) para que se colocara aún lado.

\--En fin; como decía queremos pedirle un consejo...

\--Jajaja --Rio de manera arrogante, confundiendo a ambos niños --el gran orgullo de los Kudo pidiéndome a mí un consejo en vez de a sus propios padres, debe ser algo que no quieres que se enteren.

Ran solo miraba escéptica a su amigo, aquello era cierto, si el problema era con su primo porque no hablo con sus padres, ¿Acaso era tan malo que no se atrevía a abordar el tema con ellos? ¿Quiere hacerlo solo? o acaso ¿Le habrá mentido?

Esa última pregunta retumbaba en su mente, existía aún una pequeña posibilidad de que le mintiera y solo buscará alguna otra forma de salirse con la suya, pero porque involucrarla a ella y a su familia, aún no lo entendía.

\--Quiero resolver esto sin su ayuda, es por eso que acudí a usted --exclamo con aquella mirada que sorprendía siempre a la azabache, su voz siempre era sonaba muy arrogante pero en algunas ocasiones y en especial está se escuchaba curiosa, tanto así que no pudo evitar sonrojarse --nesecito ayudar a un conocido mío, a tenido un serio problema... Quiero ayudarlo.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

Shinichi debía agradecer a lo que el padre de Ran le había aconsejado, no solo le dio una idea sino tres, eso ayudaría demasiado al problema que se le cruzaba.

\--¡Shinichi! --grito Ran, saludándole mientras llegaba a las afueras de su escuela-- ya llegué.

\--hola Ran --Sonrio lo más tranquilo, mientras veía como se acercaba --que bueno que ya llegaste.

La joven solo asintió y miro como el chico comenzaba a colocar algunas cosas en la mesa que habían pedido prestada a la escuela.

\--Bien, según lo que investigue en internet... --decia el ojiazul sacando una pequeña libreta deñ bolsillo de su pantalón

\--¿Investigaste? --pregunto chistosa la joven, apunto de estallar de risa-- solo haremos limonada.

Esa era la primera idea que el detective le había dado al dúo, hacer limonada; shinichi tuvo que continuar pidiéndole ayuda a su amiga para disminuir el tiempo que le costaría colocar y recoger cada cosa, ademas que ella podía hacerla mínimo digerible.

El ojiazul había dicho que el traería todo sin duda alguna. El había traído limones, algunos vasos desechables y por supuesto azúcar y hielo, solo faltaban algunas cosas que había dejado en casa de la azabache para despistar a sus padres.

\--Oye shinichi ¿Que es eso? --pregunto su amiga, señalando los dos sobres de color blanco.

\--Ah, si. Lo había olvidado --comento acercándose a tomar los dos sobres --uno de ellos es el azúcar y otro es sal... Antes de que preguntes para que, te diré que es para el hielo, si le colocas esto al hielo no se derretirá tan rápido.

Ran solo miraba sorprendida a su amigo, siempre demostraba que su mente cada día se expandía al saber algo, era algo que le agradaba mucho.

\--Creo que olvide el jarrón de propinas... --Rio un poco nervioso, regresando por donde había llegado --Ran tu encárgate de ir preparando la limonada, llegaré pronto.

La joven solo asintió, viendo a su amigo irse y perderse a lo lejos, esta al perderlo con la vista comenzó a prepararla la limonada justo como su madre le había enseñado, pero al momento de colocar el azúcar nunca se percató, que en vez de eso había puesto la sal.

Esa vez; ambos tuvieron muchos problemas con ese pequeño error, que ocasionó que esa idea fuera descartada de inmediato, más Shinichi nunca le recriminó ni culpó a Ran con nada.

No obstante eso no duró ahí; el segundo plan de shinichi fue el pasear perros, todo iba bien hasta que su amiga trajo al gato de su madre y fue arrasado por la cantidad de perros que tenía a su cuidado; ayudar con los mandados, Ran por accidente se tropezó con él he hizo tirar todos los mandados de una chica, recibiendo solo él la golpiza de aquella mujer.

\--bien esta es mi última carta --exclamo algo furioso y nervioso, intentando mantener la cubeta llena de agua entre sus manos --muchas gracias por dejarme lavar su coche profesor Agasa.

\--No te preocupes Shinichi --Sonrio carismático, mientras se adentraba a su hogar --solto no cometas alguna tontería.

Este solo asintió y comenzó a dejar todas las cosas aún lado del automóvil del científico; de repente vio en la banqueta donde él estaba a sus padres acercándose poco a poco, Shinichi casi por puro reflejó se escondió abajo del auto esperando a que pasaran.

\--¿Shinichi? --pregunto curiosa Ran, mirando donde estaba escondido --¿Qué haces ahí?

El azabache al verla sólo logró maldecir a su mente, mientras salía de su escondite una vez pasaron sus padres.

\--Ran... No es por ser malo o algo así, pero podrías irte --Solto lo más rápido y sincero que pudo, no tenía nada en contra de su amiga pero en serio quería ese libro y si seguía con Ran puede que no lo llegué ni a soñarlo --Tengo que lavar el coche del profesor Agasa.

\--No te preocupes Shinichi --Sonrio la ojiazul, tomando la manguera con ambas manos --si te ayudo acabaremos más rápido... Ahora ¿Cómo sale el agua de esta cosa?

Shinichi solo corrió hacia ella intentando quitarle la manguera, más ella presionó el gatillo y empapó a el ojiazul haciéndolo enojar aún más.

\--¡Ran! --grito histérico intentando quitarle la manguera, pero su amiga al verlo así creyó que era solo un juego de él y volvió a mojarlo, haciendolo enojar aún más --¡Ya dame eso!

La joven solo corría por el auto, abriendo una puerta del auto sin soltar la manguera, al ver a su amigo acercarse más a ella salió por la otra puerta y volvió a apuntarle; al momento de dispararle el nuevo chorro de agua, Shinichi salió rápido del auto y cerró la puerta para no recibir el agua, mojando solo el interior.

\--¡niños! --grito el profesor Agasa, llamando la atención de ambos haciendo que Shinichi solo lo mirará un poco triste --¿Que hicieron?... Shinichi ya no necesito que limpies mi auto.

El ojiazul solo asintió y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. Su amiga por primera vez, sentía que había estropeado algo que su amigo quería hacer con toda el alma, no le parecía justo que Agasa le dijera eso pero que era lo que podía hacer.

\--Joven ¿Por qué escogió eso como cumpleaños? --pregunto una anciana a un chico rubio quien cargaba un estuche de violin.

\--Sherlock Holmes sabía tocar violín, yo también quiero --respondio el rubio con ojos color avellana, llamando la atención de la ojiazul quien sólo escuchaba lo que decian --quiero ser igual a el.

\--pero ¿Donde encontrará un profesor de violin?

Aquello hizo corto en la mente de la ojiazul, tal vez todo no estaba perdido aún y podría hacer sentir mejor a Shinichi si solo le daba este último comodín.


	4. Capitulo 4

\----------------------------♠♦♠♦♠♦♠♦♠♦♠♦♠♦♠♦---------------------------

Nervios. Eso era lo único que sentía Ran al acercarse a la casa de su mejor amigo y estar apunto de tocar su puerta; ya era domingo y después de ver a su amigo tan deprimido ayer, no pensó en otra cosa que no sea en como remediarlo y aunque su solución no fuera la mejor de todas, mínimo esperaba alegrar aquel rostro decaído de su amigo.

Porque aunque el nunca fue capaz de decírselo, ella tenía toda la culpa; ella le había molestado, interrumpido e incluso estropeado lo que hacía, ganándose solamente regaños y muchas más pedidas.

Aquella tarde; la azabache se había pasado el resto del día buscando alguna manera de poder hacer lo que desde un principio Shinichi quería hacer solo que en un tiempo menor. La idea que había estado pensado desde hace rato, sabía que no era la mejor pero tampoco la peor y posiblemente sea la única donde ella ya no haga una tontería.

Sin perder más tiempo; elimino de su mente cada uno de los pensamientos que la ponían más y más nerviosa, respirando y exhalando fuertemente por ultima vez para tocar casi mecánicamente la puerta, mientras intentaba eliminar todo nerviosismo que sentía.

\--Hola Ran --Saludo Yukiko con su típica sonrisa jovial, recibiéndola en la entrada de su puerta--¿Qué te trae por aquí? No me digas que estás...

\--¿Esta Shinichi? --pregunto la niña yendo directo al grano, lamentándose internamente por haberla interrumpido --nesecito hablar urgentemente con el.

La castaña parpadeo unos cuantos segundos intentando captar el nuevo y recién conocido comportamiento de la ojiazul, estática solo miró a la niña quien poco a poco comenzó a desesperarse. Yukiko al ver aquella actitud, no pudo evitar ver lo muy parecida que era su forma de comportarse a la de su hijo, pero la pregunta que ahora solo le lograba entrar a la mente era saber el porque ese tan repentino cambios en su forma de ser.

\--Disculpe... --Llamo de nuevo Ran algo apresurada, logrando sacarla de sus pensamientos.

\--¿Eh?... Ah. Creí que estaba contigo, pero ahora veo que no --musito Yukiko intentando adivinar en donde podía estar el ojiazul. Aquello no era tan difícil de saber, su hijo podía ser muy inteligente pero también era muy rutinario y eso aún era algo aún usaba en su contra --No recuerdo haberlo visto ni en el estudio o en su cuarto.

\--Dejeme ir a buscarlo a su cuarto --pidio la hija de Kogoro juntando ambas de sus palmas en forma de súplica --por favor.

La mujer al ver aquella manera tan intranquila de la joven, solo se hizo a un lado dándole paso libre a la azabache para que entrara corriendo a la casa y así a el cuarto de Shinichi.

Al llegar a dicho cuarto; está solo abrió la puerta empujándola con mucha fuerza dejando soltar un gran ruido por todo el lugar, preocupando le poco el fuerte sonido que debió de oírse por toda la mansión.

Ran después de calmarse un poco, recordó que esa era la primera vez en que visitaba el cuarto de su mejor amigo, molestándole que sea así como conozca el cuarto de su amigo.

Aquel lugar le pareció bastante tranquilo y también bastante reconfortante, no había ruido alguno que le molestara y por alguna extraña razón ese lugar le sembraba una muy buena armonía.

Al no poder hallarlo con la mirada; Mouri prefirió continuar buscandolo con mayor atención en todo el lugar que ir a la calle en su búsqueda, no sabía el porque pero algo muy dentro de ella le decía que allí se encontraba Shinichi intentando engañarle, más a ella nunca podría engañaría. 

Sin embargo después de buscar por toda la habitación; nunca logro encontrarlo, no importa cuánto lo buscará no hallaba rastro alguno de el, más está en vez de cambiar su opinión continuó insistiendo que él se encontraba ahí, no tenía prueba alguna pero algo muy dentro de ella se lo decía.

\--Shinichi... Yo sé que estás aquí --susurro convenciéndose a si misma que era lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora -- Yo quiero pedirte disculpas, no era mi intención estropearte todo... Por eso vengo con una solución.

Dicho eso, calló por brevedad esperando oír algún indicio que le llevará a encontrar a su amigo, odiaba no ver a los ojos a la persona que le hablaba y más si era algo importante; pero aun así no oyó nada, solo era ella y el silencio en esa habitación.

\--Shinichi... --murmurro un poco triste al no hallar el resultado que quería --ayer... Después de que te fuiste yo... conocí a alguien --decia con una voz ligeramente quebradiza, intentando mantener el hilo de su voz aunque le resultaba algo imposible --El era un chico... De nuestra misma edad... Quiere aprender a tocar el violín y... Y... Le hablé de tí... --A cada palabra su garganta comenzaba a dolerle y a picarle más y más los ojos, casi impidiéndole que continuará pero aún así ella continuó --El acepto tu ayuda y te espera mañana en su casa... Aqui te dejo la dirección... --decia la azabache, dejando un pequeño trozo de papel con una dirección en la mesita de noche del ojiazul-- Les tuve que dar el número de tu casa para comunicarse... Lamento haber interferido con todo... Espero y a todavía puedas obtener tu libro... Adios

Aquella declaración sólo logró sorprender a el ojiazul, sabía que su amiga lo buscaría tarde o temprano en su casa y como no tenía el ánimo de aguantarla, prefirió mejor esconderse debajo de su cama y ocultando todo su cuerpo con algunas cajas y otros objetos que lograron camuflar lo.

Al salir Ran de la habitación casi al borde del llanto y oír como salía de su hogar, Shinichi comenzó lentamente a salir de su escondite para ir directo a ver el pedazo de papel que había dejado; al verlo mejor, notó que solamente estaba escrito una dirección y el apellido Hakuba, el cual por alguna razón le era familiar.

Ese pensamiento no duró mucho ya que aquellas últimas palabras de su amiga eran las que se habían robado toda su capacidad de pensar. 

\--"Espero y así puedas obtener tu libro" --Recordo el ojiazul intentando saber cómo lo habría descubierto, ya que solo sus padres y él lo eran los únicos que lo sabían.

\--Shinichi --Escucho la voz de su madre, sacándolo de sus pensamientos --alguien te busca por teléfono.

El joven solo guardo el papel en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y bajo bastante apresurado a atender la llamada; mientras su pequeña mente ya comenzaba a suponer quién era la voz detrás del teléfono, más al ver a su madre solo pudo actuar algo apático.

\--¿Hola? --Solto el pelinegro un poco dudoso en como contestar.

\--¿Joven Kudo? --pregunto una mujer con una voz un poco vieja, tal vez de 40 o 50 años de edad --me alegro que haya respondido mi llamada...


End file.
